Nothing Last Forever
by DawnxJohnxTrishxRandy
Summary: [FINISHED]Randy Orton and Trish Stratus have been dating for awhile now, but are seeking behind their friends' back. What well happen when some of their friends found out about them?
1. Part 1

Trish found herself walking down the hallways of the arena that they will be in for the night. She was hoping Randy would be in his locker room, and only him. For the past couple of weeks Randy has been seeking into her locker room only because Paul Levesque, Dave Batista and Ric Flair has been going into his. Trish turns the corner and runs into her good friend, Amy Dumas.  
  
"Hey! I was looking for you," Amy said as she stepped off Trish a little.  
  
"Yeah, for what?" Trish replied.  
  
"Are you going out with us to the club tonight?"  
  
"Umm... no. I really don't feel like going out."  
  
"Trish are you ok?" Amy asked a little concern about her actions as of lately.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"  
  
"Well, to be honest, you haven't been yourself."  
  
"Or maybe you're just crazy," Trish respond with a laugh.  
  
"Alright, I believe you, but if there's anything going on you can tell me," Amy said as she gave Trish a hug and walked off.  
  
Trish looked on after her friend until she disappeared down the hallway. She then feels a sudden pull on her arm, leading into a locker room. Once pulled in, she looks up and meets Randy's eyes. He looks down at her and soundly kisses her on the lips.  
  
"Hey babe," he said pulling away from her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Look, Paul wants me to go out with them tonight. Is that alright?"  
  
"You couldn't get out of it?"  
  
"Well, come on Trish. What was I supposed to say?"  
  
"But Randy, we barely spend enough time together as it is."  
  
"Trish we wouldn't be in this situation if you wanted to seek around, I mean who care what you friends think about us anyways."  
  
"I do. Look Randy, they can never know."  
  
"Your not telling me something and I think that I deserve to know."  
  
"There's nothing Randy, just go with with your friends tonight and call me when you get back."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," Trish repiel with a kiss and then exited the locker room.  
  
AT THE CLUB  
  
"Randy are you ok? I mean you've been acting weird lately," Dave Batista asked yelling over the music in the club.  
  
"Yeah man, Im cool,"Randy shot back, "I'm just going to get another drink."  
  
"As Randy left the table Dave gives Paul a questing look.  
  
"I don't know what is problem is anymore," Paul yelled.  
  
Just than a sudden ring come from the table. The ring belonged to Randy's cell phone.  
  
"Let the voice maul get it and we'll check it later," Paul said as he took the phone and slipped it into his pocket.  
  
----------------------  
  
Trish sat in her hotel room, sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the phone. 'Why wasn't he returning my calls?" She asked herself imaging all the things Randy Orton's gimmick was like. She than picked up the phone and dialied his number again. Yet again the voicemail picked up and she dropped the phone back onto the receiver.  
  
A sudden knock came from the other side of the door and had a familiar voice, "Trish?"  
  
Trish got up from her seat on the bed and walked over to the door and opens it to find...  
  
----------------------  
  
Dave stood there staring at Paul who had Randy's cell phone to his ear. Paul brings the phone down from his ear and turns it off.  
  
"Well I know why Randy's been acting weird."  
  
"Well why?"  
  
"Well it looks like he's been seeking behind our backs with that bimbo, Trish Stratus."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"But he can't know that we know alright, don't let anyone know," Paul said with a smirk. 


	2. Part 2

"Jeff!" Trish yelled and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Hey!" Jeff Hardy said and then gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you took a break from the WWE," Trish said as she pulled him into the hotel room and shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Well, I was just missing all my friends and so I figure to come and visit," he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and hopefully to pick up where I left off, with you," Jeff said as he walked a little closer to Trish.  
  
"Umm, Jeff you should just go. You have many other friends to go and visit, we can talk tomorrow. Ok, bye," Trish said as she hurried Jeff out of the room and shutting the door behind him.   
  
Trish walked back toward the bed and dropped down on it, letting out a sigh relief.  
  
----------------------  
  
Paul and Dave walked into their Evolution' locker room where they saw Randy sifting through his bags apparently looking for something.   
  
"Hey man, what's up?" Dave said as he came in and sat down.  
  
"Have you guys seen my cell phone I've seemed to lost it," Randy said as he dropped down into the chair.  
  
"You left it on the table at the club last night, so I took the liberty to hold it for you," Paul said as he took the phone out of his pocket and handed it to him.  
  
"Oh, thanks man did anyone call?"  
  
"No, why were you expecting a call?"  
  
"No, I was just wondering."  
  
"If you excuse me, I have to go," Randy said and then left the locker room.  
  
"Did you talk to Trish?" Paul asked as he walked toward Dave.  
  
"You bet I did," Dave said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
Randy was checking on his cell phone to see if he had any voicemail, as he was also walking through the halls of the arena. He hears a sudden sob coming from the corner, he turns and finds Trish crying.  
  
"Trish, what's wrong?" Rand ask putting his hand on her shoulder for comforts.  
  
"When were you planning on telling me that you told them?" Trish said as she pushed his arm away from her.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You told Dave and Paul about you, and you didn't call me last night or anything. What happen?" Trish said as she wiped away more tears that started to form under her eyes.  
  
"I didn't te--" Randy paused for a moment and recalled the event that just happened with him and Paul, "Trish did you call me on my cell last night?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"That's how they found out, they took my cell. And even if I did tell them, who told you?"  
  
"Dave."  
  
"What?! I'll fuc-- did he hurt you?"  
  
"Not physical, but he did hurt my feelings," Trish said as more tears came.  
  
Randy pulled Trish in and gave her a hug telling her that everything was going to be alright, and giving her a kiss on top of her head. "Let's go somewhere to talk," Randy said as the two walked off, not knowing that someone was watching from a distance.  
  
------------------------   
  
"So are you ok?" Randy asked as they were in some sort of a storage room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm better, knowing that you had nothing to do with it."   
  
"Maybe it's the time to tell people about us."  
  
"Yeah, we can't hide this forever. I just know what everyone is going to say to me about you. Just a bunch of stupid stuff."  
  
"Well, if it's so stupid, then why do you care?"  
  
Trish looked up at Randy with her eyes locking with his blue eyes, "because some of it may be true."  
  
"What do you mean?" Randy asked confusingly  
  
"Well, before we even started dating, they were saying that you don't deserve to be here, or that you're a player cheating on all your girlfriends."  
  
"But you know it's not true. Why would they even care?"  
  
"I don't know, look your right, you were right from the start, people should know about us and we shouldn't hide it. But right now, I'm very tried so tomorrow I will let my friends know about us," Trish said then soundly kissing Randy on the lips then walked off.   
  
A/N: I'm glad you guys like this story so far. PLease R&R 


	3. Part 3

Trish walked down the hallway of the hotel, that one of her good friend, Amy Dumas would be staying at tonight. She walk and check the numbers on the door on both sides of the hall looking for Amy's room, and there it was. She walks up to the door, and tries to think of how she should bring up her relationship with Randy... and then knocks on the door.   
  
"Hang on!" A voice, that obviously belonged to Amy.   
  
The door then opens and Amy gives Trish a shocked look.  
  
"What are you doing here, Trish?" She asked as she invited her in.  
  
"I just needed to talk to you," Trish answered.  
  
"Oh, well I needed to tell you something," Amy said as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, really? What is it?"  
  
"Is there something going on with around here or something, because Randy Orton walked up to me today and actually talked to me, and then he acted a little weird, like I was suppose to know something of some sort. Do you know anything?"  
  
"Umm...--" Trish acted weird herself after hearing that and made up something, "I have no clue. Well, it's getting late I'm going to go," Trish said in a hurry.  
  
"Wait! What was it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"I just wanted to say--I just wanted to say that I hope everything is going great between you and Matt," Trish said and left quickly.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Hey Randy, what are you doing tonight?" Ric Flair asked.  
  
"I wasn't doing much." Randy replied.  
  
"Well, if you have any plans, dropped them because were taking a night on the town."  
  
"Umm... alright. Who's all coming?"  
  
"Me, you, the boys in the back, everyone."  
  
"Everyone?"   
  
"Yes! Lets get ready."  
  
"Alright." Randy said as he watched Ric walk away toward the parking lot, and then crab his cell phone out of his pocket and pressing numbers on it to dail Trish's number.  
  
"Hey babe. Are you going out tonight?" He asked as she answered.  
  
"I was going to go with, Amy."  
  
"Speaking of Amy, you didn't tell her, why?"  
  
"It's kind of difficult, Randy. I really wanted to, but I just couldn't. Look I have to go and I'll tell her. Bye." Trish replied and hanged up.  
  
------------------------------  
  
AT THE CLUB   
  
"Okay, Amy we really need to talk," Trish said as her and Amy sat down at a table.  
  
"Okay, what about?"  
  
Trish pauses for a moment. "I don't know why this is so hard for me to say-- I kind of, sort of am dating someone," Trish said and then let out a sigh.  
  
"Really, why didn't you tell me, who is it?"  
  
"Ok, but if I tell you, you can't put me down or anything, ok."  
  
"Okay."   
  
"I'm dating Randy Orton."   
  
Just then a sudden laugh came from Amy. "Are you surious?" She said still laughing.  
  
"I'm surious, Amy."  
  
"Oh, you are? Wow. I would never expect this." She said as she let out a sardonic laugh.  
  
"He's really not that bad, if you get to know him." Trish blurted out.  
  
"Is that why he spoke to me today?"   
  
"Well, he thought that I already told you."  
  
"Oh, well there he is tell him to come over here."  
  
"I-- I don't know if he told Ric or any of them yet."  
  
"You mean that you guys been hiding this from people."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, well look here he comes now." Amy said as she looked over at Randy who was making his way toward them.   
  
"Hey Trish, can we talk?" Randy asked as he approached them.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Trish said as she stood up from her seat and her and Randy made their way out of the club.  
  
"So what's up?" Trish asked as they reached the outside.  
  
"Don't be mad or anything, but I kind of, haven't, really told Ric and Dave." Randy said with a sad look on his face, hoping that Trish doesn't get to upset with him.  
  
"What about Paul, the one who hates me the most?"   
  
"I haven't really come clean with him either."  
  
"Randy? Who have you told?"  
  
"Umm... next to the people that already know, being me and you, no one."  
  
"What? Randy Orton, I can not believe you. I just told one of my best friend and you didn't do shit?"   
  
"Calm down Trish, what happen to, 'It was difficult... I really wanted to'" Randy said, trying to mock Trish from earlier that day.  
  
Trish gaze on Randy suddenly just cought eye on someone else, who wasn't that far away from where Randy and Trish. "Randy..."   
  
A/N: I know it's taking me forever to update this story, but I'm sorry and will update soon enough... hopefully, but R&R!! 


	4. Part 4

"Trish, I swear, I don't know who the fuck she is," Randy yelled.  
  
"Right, but she just happens to know you," Trish replied   
  
"Baby I swear I have no clue. Never meet her in my life."  
  
"No you don't remember her."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Randy face it, your just the guy who meets chicks every night, have you fun with them and send them on their way, but why would you do that when you have ME HERE!"  
  
"Well, it's pretty hard to be with you, when we can't be with each other."  
  
"Well, we could still be at the club if it wasn't for YOU! 'Oh, honey, I promise I will tell them tonight, so we can be together.'" Trish said mocking Randy's voice.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I'm not like Mr. Perfect like Jeff here."   
  
"Why do you always bring him into our fights?"  
  
"Because it's like he is the perfect guy for you and you two never fight."  
  
"What? Randy, me and him fought a lot. Why do you think we broke up?"  
  
"Well, probably because I came into your life."  
  
"Hah, very funny. Randy look if you fucked the girl let me now."  
  
"Trish, I've been telling you the truth, I did not have sex with her nor did I ever meet her."  
  
"Whatever, just go," Trish said as she tried to shove Randy out of the hotel room.  
  
"No, we're going to settle this problem," Randy said grabbing her arm and pulling back in.  
  
"Fine, settle it on your own, I'm leaving." Trish said before storming out of the room.  
  
"Damn it!" Randy yelled.  
  
From afar Dave and Paul watch on as the couple departed.  
  
"Told you big man it would work." Paul laughed.   
  
------------------------------   
  
Trish continued to walk down the hall and turned the corner to fine Dave and Paul.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Trish said fury with anger.  
  
"We just wanted to know how your relationship going." Paul asked.  
  
"Fuck you, Paul."  
  
"Fuck yourself." Paul hollered as he watches the blonde Canadian walk off.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The Next Day  
  
Randy sat down in the hotel lobby staring down at his cup of ice water.  
  
"Man, you don't look so good, kid," A familiar voice said, that belong to Ric Flair.  
  
"What wrong, Randy?" Ric asked as he sat down.  
  
"Everthing."  
  
"How about you just tell be anyways."  
  
"Alright here it goes. Trish and me started seeking around with each other... dating. Then we decided to tell people about us two, but when it came time to tell, she told Amy and I told..." Randy paused, "nobody. Which, now we're in a big argument."  
  
"Wow, sounds like you got a lot on you hands."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Maybe you should tell Dave or Paul, then go talk to her."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Its-- its stupid. Look Ric, don't tell anyone, please."  
  
"Alright I won't tell anyone..."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Later That Day  
  
Trish sat in her hotel room, lying in her bed thinking about the one thing that came to her mind, Randy. Then, there was a sudden knock on the door. Trish got up and answered it.  
  
"Ric? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm came to talk about Randy," Ric started  
  
Trish moved out of the way and held her arm out, inviting Ric in. "What about him?"  
  
"He told me everything."  
  
"Everything? Alright then, is that all you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that he really misses you."  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't change anything."  
  
"I know that, but what if he is really telling the truth, about the girl and he didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"How would I know that for sure?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe you guys should talk."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He hurt me!" Trish said a bit annoyed.  
  
Then the door flew open.  
  
"Who hurt you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Jeff? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Who hurt you Trish?"  
  
"Jeff, you don't understand. You don't know anything about me and Ran--" Trish paused herself, before letting out the name of the guy who hurt her.  
  
Too late.  
  
"Randy Orton? He's a dead man," Jeff retorted.  
  
"Jeff, you don't understand. You don't even know anything."  
  
"No Trish, you don't know anything, like the way I feel about you," Jeff said lowing his tone, just before kissing her soundly on the lips.  
  
Just as the two pulled apart, Randy steps into the room. He looks over at a confuse Ric, then at Jeff and finally focus his gaze on Trish.  
  
"What's going on?" Randy questioned.  
  
"Nothing," Trish said.  
  
"Did he just--" Randy began.  
  
"Of course not," Trish cut him off.  
  
"You better tell me what the hell I just walked in on."  
  
"We were just--"  
  
"What? Researching?"  
  
"You want to do this, deal with me, leave Trish out of it," Jeff spoke up.  
  
"You ought to be leaving Trish out of it," Randy said becoming in rage. "You think I don't see the way you look at her?"  
  
"Randy," Trish said softly.  
  
"And you," Randy said looking down at Trish. "Running off to him every time you need help, like I'm not good enough."  
  
"No that, its not--" Trish paused looking at Jeff then back at Randy. "This isn't the time."  
  
"I'm telling you, stay away from her," Randy said.  
  
Trish began to push Randy out of the room with her.  
  
"You just take what you want huh, no matter who it belongs to," Randy said as he was backing up, from where Trish was pushing him.  
  
"I didn't realize Trish came with a deed," Jeff said following the two.  
  
"Stop it, what's wrong with you?" Trish said.  
  
"You don't realize a lot of things, like the face that no body wants you here." Randy said to Jeff.  
  
"Hey, hey come on guys let's not say--" Ric interjected.  
  
"Shut up, Ric," both of them said.  
  
"Great idea, Jeff, stealing my girl, was banging her apart of your plan to?"  
  
"Go ahead, throw some more blame around, it's what you best at."  
  
"You want to say that again."  
  
"Face it Randy, you just can't give her what she needs," Jeff said as Randy's fist connect with his jaw.  
  
"Randy!" Trish yelled.  
  
The two men began to swing at one another as Ric and Trish tried to stop them. As Trish tried to pull Randy off of Jeff, his elbow came back, hitting her in the face. Trish falls to the floor, holding her mouth, as Ric kneels beside her, causing Randy to turn his gaze to Trish.  
  
"Trish," Randy mutters.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well there you go... Another chapter. Hope you like it. As always loving the Reviews. 


	5. Part 5

Randy sat outside of his and Trish's hotel room, with his head in his hands, concern about Trish, from his actions ealier that night. Ric walks out of the hotel room, and Randy jumped up.  
  
"How is she? Is she okay? What did she say? Ric say something."  
  
"She's fine, but she doesn't want to see you right now."  
  
"Randy gave Ric a confuse look. "...Wha--why?"  
  
"Just give her time. You can stay with me tonight." Ric said before leaving the young man.  
  
"Ric, Ric, you know I didn't start this," Randy yelled.  
  
"I know," Ric said softly.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Trish finds herself, walking down the halls of the arena that they would be in for that night. She then makes her way toward the women's locker room. Trish walks in and drops her bags by her box.  
  
"Hey Trish, what's up?" Amy asked walking up behind her.  
  
"Hey," she replied, trying to advoid all contact with her because of the bruse under her eye.  
  
"Do you kno what's wrong with Jeff? He was acting weired last night."  
  
"No, why would I know anything?" Trish said a bit hesitant.  
  
"I was just asking. Are you okay?"  
  
Trish lets out a sigh, then turns to face Amy.  
  
"What happen? Are you alright?" Amy asked as she hurried closer to her.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little mis-hap."  
  
"Who did it?"   
  
"Randy, but it was on accident."  
  
"Accident? How do you accidently hit someone?"  
  
"Amy don't worry about it?"   
  
"Jeff doesn't have anything to do with this does he?"  
  
"Jeff and Randy got into a fight and I got in the way. That's all. Now if you excuse me I have a match to pre-pare for." Trish said before making her way to the gym.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ric I was so stupid to think I had a chance with her." Randy said pacing aroun Evolution locker room.  
  
"But you did have something." Ric replied.  
  
"Yewah, up until this point. When people actully know about us."  
  
"She said the she'll forgive you."  
  
"But not forget."Randy said softy.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But it isn't the same, Ric. She has all this history with Jeff. What do we have?"  
  
"You guys have to make your own history."  
  
"We tried that remember, look where it got us."  
  
"Try to hang in there. By the way Paul looking for you."  
  
"Alright, see you later man," Randy said the took off.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Randy walked into the gym and saw Paul.  
  
"Hey Paul," Randy shouted from a distance.  
  
"Hey Ran, what's up?" Paul replied putting the weight on the ground.  
  
"You mean, your not mad at me or anything?" Randy asked once he approched him.  
  
"Why? Should I be?"  
  
"Well, I thought, well you know."  
  
"Ran, chill out I wouldn't be mad, but you might want to quite down, she's in here." Paul said and then pointed over at Trish, "...look Randy I think that you should go talk to her and try to work things out."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright, but I don't think it will work." Randy said, then headed his way toward Trish.  
  
"Hey Trish," Randy said as he approach her.  
  
Trish ignored.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never do that."  
  
Trish look at Randy, "...I know, I just can't help but to think that if you didn't attack--"  
  
"Attack? That's how you see it, I attacked him. What do you call what he was doing in the room before I walked in?"  
  
"I don't kno--"  
  
"He was kissing you. Don't lie to me, it's the one thing your not good at."  
  
"It just happen," Trish said as tears begun to form in her eyes.  
  
"Because you let it," Randy yelled, then lowered his tone again, "...I never felt so much for anyone, I would do anything for you, but it's not good enought is it?"  
  
"Randy I--"  
  
"I can't do this anymore Trish, I'm tired of you looking anywhere, but in me."  
  
Just then Jeff walks into the gym, along with Matt and Lita. Trish and Randy look over.  
  
"Like that." Randy said cold-hearted then walked away. 


	6. Part 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone, but I'm getting back on track and soon will have all that I wrote, typed. So here's cahpter 6 of "Nothing Last Forever"

Trish walked into the Women's locker room dropping her bags down letting out a sigh.

"Would this be a bad time to ask you how your weekend was?" Amy asked walking up behind her.

"Isn't always," Trish replied, turning to face her,

"No not really. If I remeber correctly, you came in here happy, for the past few weeks," Amy remarked.

"That happens to everyone, Amy."

"Well, I'm sorry for what happen between you and Randy. Maybe it's a sign."

"A sign? A sign for what?" Trish asked eyeing her "so-called" friend.

"A sign for you not to date, Randy."

Trish did a double take, "...what? How can you say that? Well, all of a sudden you don't like Randy. What is it Amy?"

"Trish, you knew I never liked him."

"Gee, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Trish--," Amy began.

"Save it! Thanks for being a great friend," Trish finished before leaving the locker room.

------------------------

Trish walked down the hall toward catering, where she bumps into Dave Batista.

"Hey Trish," he said.

"I don't feel like talking, Dave."

"Just listen to me. Then you and Rnayd can do the talking."

"Real funny, Dave. You expect me to talk to him. Dave, Randy can't even stand to look at me," Trish remarked.

"Well, I think you might say something to him after I tell you this."

"What's that Dave?"

"He has this crazy idea..."

"Well... Let's here it."

"He's leaving the WWE for awhile."

"What? Why?"

"He won't tell me, but I think it has something to do with you."

"Where is he now?"

"At the hotel, he has the night off. I told him to come anyways, but he wouldn't."

Trish took her gaze down to the ground.

Dave raise Trish's head, "...he's suppose to be leavingtonight Trish," he finished.

Trish ran off...

----------------------------

Randy sat in his hotel room, throwing clothes in his suitcase, not even folding them. A sudden knock came upon his door. Randy jumped at the sound of it. "Who is it?" He yelled from inside. To his surprise he heard Trish's voice.

"It's me," she said softly.

"Trish?" He said opening the door, watching her walked him, already with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"I just need sometime alone, without you," he said, shutting the door behind her.

"Why?" She asked turning to face him.

"Well, it's not like I can talk to you anymore," he said, throwing more clothes in the bag.

Trish walked over to his suitcase and started folding them. "...I never said you couldn't. We can still talk about us."

"Us? Trish, there's no us, there never was," he replied, having her face him.

"Randy, yes there was! And I hoping there still could be. Randy, please. I'm begging you."

"Well, sorry there isn't."

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because you can't have me and Jeff. You have to choose."

"Randy--"

"If you truly love me, then we would already know your answer."

"Randy, I do love you. But you're asking me to choose someone I love and a friend for over 3 years, I'm sorry. I can't."

"See, I already know your answer Trish. You don't have to tell me."

Trish looked down, "... why's that Randy?"

"Because if you did, we would be here. Plus you would be helping me pack. So, besides the fact that your pissing me off why don't you just get out."

Trish focused on Randy, then walked to the door. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you, Randy, and I always will."

Randy looked up and watched her walk out, "... Nothing last forever," he mubbled to himself. 


	7. Part 7

Trish picked up her cell outside of Randy's hotel room, and dialed a number. "...Um hey...listen can we talk? Great 10 minutes."

MOMENTS LATER --------------

"Hey Trish," she heard a voice say, then turned around from her seat in the lobby of the hotel.

"Hey Jeff," she replied.

"Trish, what's going on?" He asked, and then took a seat across from her.

"It's plane and simple, Jeff. You're going to have to stay away from me."

"What?"

"It's for the best."

"The best of what? You and Randy. Sorry, I came back here for one thing, Trish."

"What's that?"

"Trish, we both know that reason. You," he said reaching to take her hand, but she moved very quickly.

"Me and you already tried this. I love Randy, Jeff. You're just going to have to stay away. I don't want anything to do with you."

"You see, Trish. One reason why you shouldn't be with him. He's already controlling you."

"He's controlling me? What about when me and you were together? I couldn't go anywhere without you, you had to be there. Randy, on the other hand, let's me talk to anyone, even if he doesn't know this person. So don't sit here and tell me, he's too controlling," she began to shout.

"Trish, clam down."

"How can you tell me to clam down?" She asked, standing up. "... You know what? You make me sick. How can you tell me, how to run my life?"

"Look I care about you doesn't that mean anything. I just didn't want to see you get hurt," he replied, standing up himself.

"You care about me?" Trish questioned. "...If you truly care about me, Jeff, like you say you do, we wouldn't be having this conversation," she finished. "Oh and Jeff, nothing last forever."

AFTER THE SHOW ------------------

Trish hurried after her match, to get in the back. Once she reached it she heard someone calling her name. She turns to the side and sees Bishoff.

"Trish! What the hell were you doing out there? You totally screwed up," he yelled.

"Bishoff, not right now, I don't have time."

"Don't give me that attitude. Plus, what's with all this stuff with Randy, too?"

"That's what I'm about to try and fix now," she said, walking off.

Trish hurried down the halls, looking for any member of Evolution, practically Dave.

"Dave!" Trish yelled as she turned the corner.

"Beat it, Trish," Paul said, as she reaches them.

"No, wait. I need to talk to Dave."

"He's on the phone with Randy."

"Randy," Trish said softly, looking over at Dave, whose back, was turned toward her.

"Alright, man," Dave said, hanging up the phone. He turns and focuses on Paul, then toward Trish.

"Well, what did he say?" Paul asked.

Dave kept his gaze on Trish, then spoke up, "...he's already at the airport. He's flight leaves in 20 minutes."

Trish shakes her head. "Are we just going to stand around here?" She questioned.

"I'm going to go and try to get him to stay," Dave said, facing Paul, then him walking off. 

"I'm going with you," Trish said.

"No!" Dave yelled, no looking at her. "Haven't you done enough?" He questioned, with a dirty look.

"I don't care what I did in the past. I need to see him."

"You already seen him, about an hour ago. If you want to see him, take your own car, because there's no way in hell your riding with me."

"What did he say to you that made you change your mind about me?"

"Trish, he doesn't want to see you, why can't you understand that?"

"Because I don't want to lose him!"

"You already have. Why did you say that stuff to him?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything awful that would make you upset with me."

"The fact that your suppose to be his girl, not everyone else's. That's what pisses me off about you."

"So all this is may fault, because of a little jealously?"

"No, not jealously. You're with Randy, period. You don't switch off, or be a slut!" Dave finished, and then hurried on his way.

Trish backed up against the wall, and covered her mouth with her hand. And begun to cry. 


	8. Part 8

2 WEEKS LATER

Randy stood in front of his refrigerator debating what to have for dinner-- leftover pizza or Campbell's cream of mushroom soup. Neither appealed to him, but he was hungry, so he might as well choose one and get the ordeal over with. He decided against the pizza. His stomach was nervous enough as it is. Between him being on leave with the WWE and his argument with Trish, made him sick to his stomach. Maybe he should have a bowl of corn flakes. That was harmless enough.

A deep sigh escaped from his lips as he took the milk container out of the refrigerator. Would he ever get used to eating alone? Meals had been a fun adventure when he and Trish were together. They'd had a good relationship. Or so he had thought. Everyone said that Randy would be the screw up of the relationship, from being with Evolution and everything. Looking back, he wondered why he hadn't notice why Trish wanted everyone to know about the relationship between the two. So Jeff could leave her alone, maybe that was it. He couldn't believe he let the one thing he loved the most, slip right between his fingers.

Before his spirits could sink any lower, he walked over to the countertop television set, his only dinner companion these days, and flipped threw the channels taking his cereal bowl with him. Wondering how to make things right between him and Trish.

--------------------

"Trish!" Dave yelled, walking in the gym of the arena.

"Look Dave, you already made it plain and simple. I hurt people for my own benefits," She replied, getting up off the ground.

"Come on, you know that I didn't mean that."

"Yeah you did, Dave!" Trish begun, her tone getting louder. "...And you knew damn well that I felt bad already for it, and you had to make it worse," Trish replied, running a hand threw her hair.

"I didn't mean to. I only did it because if you came, he wouldn't listen to what I was going to say."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"I shouldn't say it, now. If it makes you feel any better I made Randy upset to."

"Makes me feel any better? Dave are you delusional? Of course I would be upset; it's Randy we're talking about. I would do anything to make things right between me and him."

"Randy treated you like shit."

"Randy didn't hurt me at all."

"Well, you should've seen the girls he's been all over at the clubs."

"Randy did it to keep his images between him and the rest of Evolution, including you."

"Well, what about when you guys came out," Dave looked down at Trish, who shook her head in disbelief. "...Oh yeah, Trish. He was still at it."

"You know Dave, you're a real fucking asshole," Trish shot back, exiting the gym.

Walking down the halls, Trish took her cell phone off the clip on her pants. Ever since he left she's tried to call Randy, but kept getting his voicemail. "...Randy, it's me, again. What did Dave say to you? I really need you, Randy. I love you--" She finished.

AT THE HOTEL

"Trish are you sure you don't wanna come with us tonight?" Stacy, Trish's roommate for tonight, asked.

"I'm not up to it, Stace."

"Hon, you're falling apart. You need to move on."

"How can I, when all I think about is being with Randy." 

"I'm sorry," Stacy said, when a sudden knock, that would only belong to Amy and the rest of the gang. "...listen, don't stay up to late. Get some sleep," she finished, before leaving.

HOURS LATER

Trish didn't want to stay locked in her hotel room for the rest of the night, she had to get out of there. Maybe going the lobby would help out. She got up from her bed and slip on her slippers. She shut the door behind her and walked to the end of the hall, pushing the elevator button. When the ding of the elevator went off, she stepped in and looked up, seeing Jeff.

"I was about to come and see you," Jeff spoke up.

"I'm not talking to you," Trish replied.

"Can I ask why?"

"I think the fact that you reunion my relationship with Randy pretty much explains it, don't you?"

"Trish, what are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Trish?"

"The whole thing, you know. You wanting to break me and Randy up, just so I would get hooked up with you. What even make you think I would get with you, in the first place?"

"Trish--" Jeff trailed off.

"When you said you cared about me you didn't mean. Because if you did, you wouldn't want to see me get hurt. I thought I knew you Jeff, but apparently not."

"Trish, I--" Jeff trailed off again, when the elevators door open.

There was an awkward silence, when the looked up, then Trish spoke up.

"Randy..."

-----------------------------------

A/N: Sorry about the delay guys, you know. It's the holiday season and all. 


	9. Part 9

"Randy…" Trish spoke softly, stepping off the elevator as Jeff does too.

"I thought I would give you a chance to explain, but I see you're to busy," Randy said gesturing toward Jeff.

"No, Randy we really need to talk."

"Oh, you mean you're going to blow him off for me? Wow! I feel honored," Randy said with sarcasm in his tone.

"Randy, you don't even have to worry, she isn't speaking to me," Jeff spoke up.

"Did I ask for your input?" Randy shot back.

"No, but I gave it, didn't I?" Jeff replied.

"I ought to hit you like I did a few weeks back," Randy said stepping forward.

"Why? So you can hit Trish why you're at it?"

"Stop it," Trish said, stepping in between the two, and then grabbing Randy by the arm leading him back toward the elevator.

IN THE ROOM

"Why did you leave?" Trish asked once in the room.

"I told you, I needed some time to think," he replied.

"I thought that Dave and Paul hated me."

"They do, why?"

"Then why are they trying to help me through all this mess?"

"I don't kn—"Randy paused, "What did Dave say to you before I left?"

"He said that you we're with all these girls, and that him and Paul knew all alone about us then he called me a slut, if you really want to know."

"What? Why would he say that?"

"I don't know. Randy I don't see where you're going with this."

"Well, he told me that you we're only dating me to get closer to Paul."

"What?"

"Yeah, I thought it wasn't true, but hearing it from Paul, himself, I kind of that it was."

"What? How can you believe that?"

"I know I feel dumb. It's just that now that I'm thinking about it, it's like we're being set up."

"Set up?"

"Yeah, think about it. The night you kept calling me on my cell, Paul had it. Then when I ask him if anyone called, he told me no. That's how they know; him and Dave are the cause of these arguments."

"But Jeff," Trish said taking a seat on the bed.

"I don't know. He just happens to shoe up at this time. He then goes off and… kisses you."

"Randy, I—"

"Forget it; I don't want to discuss it."

"But we need to, Randy. You know that I didn't mean for this to happen, right?"

"Of course, I never thought of hurting you, either."

Trish and Randy shared an awkward silence before Trish decided to speak up again. "What do we do now?"

"Well, we go find Paul and Dave and beat the living shit out of them. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great," Trish said getting up from the bed. "But I have a better idea."

* * *

LATER

Randy walked into the Evolutions locker room hoping to find Paul and Dave. To his surprise, they weren't there. He decided to take a seat on the leather couch. He thought about the recent weeks, the things that Paul and Dave did. Trying to reined his relationship with Trish. They damn near did. A few minutes later he heard the sound of Dave, apparently talking to someone in the hallway.

"You should've seen her face man. It was priceless," Dave said outside the locker room.

"I wish I could of," Paul said opening the door and seeing Randy. "Randy! What are you doing here?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Randy asked standing up.

"Nothing." Dave replied quickly.

"Oh, well what's that matters with you guys. You don't seem too happy to see me."

"Sure we are, aren't we Dave?"

"Yeah! Listen, since your back, you feel like going to the club with us tonight?"

"Sure that sounds great. You two don't mind if Trish tags along do you?"

"Trish? I thought you told her to hit the road?"

"Oh, yeah, I did. We made up. Not to worry Dave, she wants me and me only, but listen got to go and see her now. Call me and we'll make plans," Randy said, then exiting the locker room with a smile.

"Do you think he knows?" Dave asked once Randy was out of sight.

"Of course not. Trish would be too scared to tell him."

"I hope you're right."

"I am right."

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: There you guys go. As always loving the reviews, keep em' comin'.**


	10. Part 10

AT THE CLUB

"Just play it cool," Randy whispered into Trish's ear, noticing that she felt a little too uncomfortable.

"I know," Trish replied back.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright, I'm going to get some more drinks, be right back," Randy said, then leaving Trish alone at the table with Dave and Paul.

"So Trish, how did you get Randy to fall for you act?" Paul asked yelling across the table.

"What act?"

"Come on, Randy wouldn't just make-up with you, unless you—oh I don't know. Did something to make him feel good?" Paul said with a grin.

"We just talked, Paul."

"Talked, huh? Is that what you guys call it these days? What was said?"

"We just talked about how it was Jeff's fault for not wanting us together."

"Jeff? Is that all?"

"Yeah, why? Do you have something else on your mind?"

"You didn't tell him anything about Dave and me?"

"I told him that you two we're trying to help me through it."

"Help you? Funny you only mention that, because that's not what Randy told us."

"Oh, really? What did he tell you?

"That Dave and I we're the cause of the split-up."

"Or maybe you're lying to me, or could it be the truth?"

Paul smile, causing Trish to give another dirty look. "…Your funny, Trish. Listen, don't get too involved into this relationship, he might hit you again,"

"Fuck you, Paul," she finished before Randy walked back to the table.

Randy looks at Paul's face, which had a smile upon it, then over to Trish's, with the same disgusting look. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, just exchanging a few words," Trish spoke up.

"Should I know about those _words_?"

"Nothing to worry about, let's dance." She replied taking his hand, him then leading the way to the dance floor. Trish looks back at Paul and smirks.

"Vindictive little bitch," Dave said to Paul.

"It's alright, she won't be smiling by the end of the night, if I have my way with her," he finished.

45 MINUTES LATER

"Hey there's Amy," Trish said.

"Let's go talk to her," Randy replied.

"Really?"

"Come on, she's your friend," Randy said taking her hand and begins to walk toward Amy.

"Hey Ames," Trish said once they approached her.

"Hey you two," she said turning around.

"Hey," Randy spoke up.

"Yeah Jeff told me that you came back," Amy replied back.

"Yep," Randy said a bit annoyed by the mention of Jeff's name.

"Yeah, Trish really missed you. She wouldn't go anywhere unless we were going back and forth to the arena or you wouldn't see her unless she was at the lobby of the hotel. Every time I seen her she still had tears in her eyes."

"I guess this proves that your friends are better than mine," Randy said looking down at Trish with a smile, her one as well.

"Defiantly."

"Speaking of which, I'm going to go over there and _exchange _a few words myself," Randy said, leaning down to kiss her on her head before walking away.

"Aw, he's is sweet Trish. Speaking of which, I thought you wasn't talking to me."

"Sorry about that. I was ju—"

"It's alright, we're like best friends, I forgive you," Amy said interrupting her.

"Cool."

Over at the Other Table

"What's up guys?" Randy asked, approaching the two men.

"Nothing, just not really anything without the ladies, they don't even take a second look," Dave said.

"Sorry guys, I'm not going to fuck up my relationship with Trish again."

"Again? Dude you didn't do it the first time, Trish did."

"Doesn't matter, I with her, and I tend on keeping it that way."

"But du,"

"Hey Randy," A girl's voice said coming up from behind him. "Wanna dance?" she asked.

"Uh—"Randy paused. "Uh, sorry I, uh, can't." He managed to spit out.

"Can't or won't?"

"Won't."

"Aw, that's too bad; I'm a really good dancer. Especially in private."

"I'm sure you are, but I need to go," Randy said beginning to walk away.

"Leaving alone?" She asked grabbing his arm.

Trish continued to talk to Amy about her relationship with Randy, then moving on talking about Amy and Matt's relationship.

"Yeah, we're going to take sometime off together."

"Really? That's nice."

"You and Randy should do the same."

"I don't know, he just had sometime off. Maybe some other time," Trish said, and then looked over at Randy, noticing a girl holding onto his arm.

Amy looked over to see what she was seeing. She turns her attention back over to Trish who was already making her way over to Randy, as then, Amy followed.

Trish walked up behind Randy, and then tapped on his shoulder. Randy turns around looking down at Trish. "…Trish, hey this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh, and what do you call it?"

"She just walked up to me and-"

"What? Her ass just happens to fall into your hands?" Trish said cutting him off.

"No, she just asked me if I wanted to dance, and I told her no."

"And now she's asking you to leave with her?"

"No, I told her I was leaving, alone."

"Ran, tell her the truth," Dave said cutting in.

"Dave! You know damn well I'm telling the truth," Randy yelled.

"Listen Trish, I'm not going to lie to you, Randy _was _thinking about leaving with this- this slut," Dave said, turning his attention to Trish.

"What?" Randy said with a confuse looked on his face.

"Come on, Trish," Amy said grabbing her arm, but Trish wouldn't go.

"Is that true Randy?" Trish said with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, you know it isn't true. For Christ sakes, you're listening to Dave. The main cause of all this!"

"What's wrong with listening to me?" Dave asked.

"Trish think about it," Randy said. "It's Dave, he's lying to you."

"Why did you come to talk to Randy?" Trish asked the girl.

"I honestly didn't think he was with anyone, I just wanted to dance. He didn't say anything about being with someone," she replied.

"Did he invite you to his hotel?"

"Uh-"

"Did he or didn't he? Just tell me the truth."

"He did. I'm so sorry," she finished.

Trish shook her head back and forth, "…I can't believe you." Trish finished, and then walked off, Amy not far behind her.

"Trish!" Randy yelled. "Man, what the fuck is the matter with you guys? Why would you do something like this?" Randy yelled then walked off.

Once Randy was out of the sight, Dave pulled money out of his pocket, "Thanks Kristin, you played it off really well," he said handing her the money.

"Thanks," she said then walked off.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter… as always loving the reviews.**


	11. Part 11

The Next Morning

Trish laid in her bed while hearing the constant ringing of her cell phone. After looking down at the screen, reading "Amy's Cell," the first 4 times, she gave up on even picking it back up. She laid there thinking of last night's event. After forgiving him on the whole Jeff think, she didn't think he would hurt her again. Maybe she deserved it; after all it was her who screwed up the first time. All she knew was that she loved him with all her heart and wanted to be with him. All Trish wanted to do was cry, but she had to remain strong, she wanted everything to be good between her and Randy. _Why hasn't Randy came to talk to me? _She figured he would be the one coming to her and trying to work things out yet again.

A sudden knock came to the door; Trish looked over at the door and remained where she was, she didn't feel like a people person at the moment. A familiar voice yelled from the opposite side of the door, "Trish its Amy, open up please." Trish got up and opened the door.

"Hey sweetie," Amy said once the door was opened.

Trish didn't respond.

"I tried calling you, but you probably know that," Amy looked over at Trish hoping she would respond. "…I'm sorry for what happen last night."

"Oh, are you? Well, that makes two of us," Trish replied

"What?" Amy questioned.

"I just came to the conclusion that Randy and I, aren't meant to be."

"Not meant to be?"

"I should have listened to you in the beginning."

"Me? What are you talking about? I didn't even know that you two were dating till you told me like 3 weeks afterwards."

"Everyone knew how he was. You said he was one of the guys who don't respect women, and you were right."

"I didn't want to be."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore, it's over." Trish finished.

LATER

Trish stepped off the elevator in search for her and Randy's room number. Once she came across it, she knocked and waited for a responds. After a few minutes, Trish pulled out a key card to open the door. She found Randy sitting up against the wall with his head in buried in his hands.

"Hey," Trish said kneeling down in front of him.

"What are you doing here," Randy asked.

"Uh, it's my hotel room, also," she responded.

"Right," he said standing up, "I guess I'll get out of your way."

"What? Wait, we need to talk this thing out."

"You're right, we do."

"I—" Trish begun.

"I want to say that I'm sorry," Randy interrupted.

"For what?"

"For treating you the way I did. I'm so so sorry. It's my entire fault, I really did love you. I truly am sorry for hurting and you I'm really going to miss you."

"Randy?"

"It's obvious it just wasn't meant to be."

"Yes, but we can try to make it work."

"I don't want to feel this way, but I can't help it, every time I see you, it's like I can feel the pain I caused you, and I hate myself for that."

"Randy, its okay."

"No Trish, it isn't! Don't you see? Every time I did to you, every little think had some effect on you as long as every huge thing and it hurts Trish."

"So what now?" Trish asked.

"We go our separate ways. I'll get a different room," Randy said and then began to walk to the door before turning around and saying something else. "I just hope that someday you won't hate me anymore."

"I hope so, too." Trish said then watch Randy walk out of the room.


End file.
